


Now kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Bad Art, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: bon comme du pain
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	Now kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).




End file.
